1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to downhole tools that may be actuated from a remote location, such as the surface.
2. Background of the Art
Oil wells (also referred to as wellbores or boreholes) are drilled with a drill string that includes a tubular member (also referred to as a drilling tubular) having a drilling assembly (also referred to as the drilling assembly or bottomhole assembly or “BHA”) which includes a drill bit attached to the bottom end thereof. The drill bit is rotated to disintegrate the rock formation to drill the wellbore. The drill string often includes tools or devices that need to be remotely activated and deactivated during drilling operations. Such devices include, among other things, reamers, stabilizer or force application members used for steering the drill bit, Production wells include devices, such as valves, inflow control device, etc. that are remotely controlled. The disclosure herein provides a novel apparatus for controlling such and other downhole tools or devices.